Power He Knows Not
by shikarimon
Summary: One Shot - Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was having nightmares, but not your regular nightmares, after fourth year at Hogwarts. All he can see is someone... himself!... dying by a magical blast. What is going on? All he knows is that it started when he took a glimpse of the new neighbors. Harry as the rebirth Sapphire. Harry/Serena (AN: Don't flame me. T T)


In the town of Surrey, England, a young boy with ebony hair was having nightmares. These nightmares weren't your regular ones either. But he was used to nightmares, for this boy was Harry Potter. Harry was an unusual boy. His relatives didn't like him, his cousin bullies him. . . What else was there about Harry Potter? Oh yeah! He was a young wizard of fourteen years old that had a murderer's spirit after him. Oh, Harry Potter was used to having nightmares, but not that often and not about another guy. . .

It all started with the new neighbors coming to Surrey, England. One had long green hair, another had dirty blonde hair. Next to this person was a female who had turquoise hair. If Harry didn't know, there must have been a magic spell on their heads to get that shade of color. Lastly, a girl, same age as Harry, came out of the car, and this girl intrigued Harry. He felt familiar with the girl with two perfect spheres of balls on her golden head while two pigtails flew out of it. "Boy! Chores," shouted out his angry Uncle, leading Harry away from the new neighbors and to pull the weeds out of the gardens.

For the past three days, it was all about the nightmares and shouts of "SAPPHIRE' ringing within Harry's ears. Harry's eyes flew up for the nth time as his emerald eyes stared into nothingness. Harry threw a frustrated hand up as he swept his hair through his ebony hair, walking towards his window. He needed to get fresh air, needed to think without that white haired guy shouting out a name that wasn't his own. So off Harry went into the night, climbing down a tree near his used-to-be bars. "What are those dreams about," mumbled Harry as he walked down the sidewalk to the nearby park.

Harry started his stroll till he sat on the bench that was underneath the stars. He looked up and sighed. He didn't know who to turn to. He didn't want to worry about what his friends would think, even though he never had gotten any letters from them. Four year of being a wizard and seeing a friend die in front of you was the worst. Harry was sure he would be having dreams about his friend Cedric's death at the graveyard, but all he was having are weird dreams that didn't even make any sense to him! He felt the familiarity of it all, but he couldn't quite place it. Sighing in the darkness, he was surprise to find the blond hair girl walking and sitting next to him. Harry tried to ignore it, but something within him wanted answers and believed the new neighbors had them. "Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Hello," said the girl.

"What are you doing out late at this night," asked Harry.

"I could ask you the same thing," the girl shot back.

"I just needed some fresh air," said Harry.

"Same," said the girl, "Just don't tell my guardians. They are WAY overprotective of me."

"Of course not, "said Harry, "Do you mind if I ask you why you needed some fresh air?"

"I guess so," said the girl, "Well, it has been a couple of years, but on this day, a dear friend of mine died while protecting his older brother."

"Oh…" said Harry as he felt that he should know who this friend is, "I'm sorry for your lost."

"It was alright," said the girl, "He was a bit of a bully, but he loved his older brother."

"Hey," said Harry without realizing it, "I am not a bully!"

"Huh," asked the girl as she stared at Harry, "I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh… yeah…" said a now awkward Harry, "I don't really know why I said that."

"It's fine," said the girl, "Um, what's your name?"

"Sorry for being rude," said Harry, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hello Harry," said the girl, "I'm Serena Tsukino."

"U-Uh, do you feel better about talking about it," asked Harry.

"Yes," said Serena, "But only a little bit."

"SERENA," shouted a girl's voice in a distance.

"WHERE ARE YOU PRINCESS," shouted another female's voice.

"Oh no," said Serena, "I better get going before they see you and think you are a bad guy."

"I should get going too," said Harry.

"It was nice talking to you," said Serena, "Maybe we can talk about your problem another night?"

"I guess," said Harry, "But one more question before you go?"

"Shoot," said a smiling Serena.

"Who was your friend that passed away," asked Harry.

"It's Sapphire," said Serena as she smiled sadly while hugging Harry on impulse, "I'll see you around! ***runs off to the voices before she gets into more trouble***"

A couple of days after, Harry still couldn't sleep. Could the Sapphire from is dreams be the same person that Serena lost those years ago? But that was impossible! According to his dreams, Sapphire was 25 when he died from that 'energy blast' that phantom shot at hi- uh… at Sapphire. Harry didn't know it, but he fell into a dream again. This time it was more vivid with hi-Sapphire's so-called older brother Diamond and a person that resembled Serena a lot. There were lots of shouting before the phantom finally shot the blast. It felt as time stopped when Sapphire died in Sere- no this heroine's arms. "Stop pushing me away from your subconscious," said a male voice as everything faded away.

"Who's there," shouted Harry.

"Well, you should know," said the voice, "You've been seeing mi- no… OUR memories, my present to your past, for some time now."

"S-S-Sapphire," questioned a nervous Harry.

"In the flesh," said a smirking Sapphire, "Or in our minds."

"W-What," asked Harry, "And what do you mean memories?!"

Sapphire glared a bit at Harry for being so dense. It wasn't his fault that he got separated as spirits when that stupid green light during his rebirth came straight towards him. It wasn't his fault that a stupid old man couldn't butt out on his life. No~! What really mattered was that Harry, his 'good' side, was finally getting his memories back. It didn't hurt that the last memory helped him realize that Sailor Moon, or Neo-Queen, really did love him as she cried. "Shut up and listen up," said Sapphire.

Harry glowered at his other half as Sapphire proceeded to tell him what really went down on Halloween night, the night of hi- their parents' death. Harry wasn't so sure to listen to him, but he gave his other side the benefit of the doubt. It was HIM after all. Sapphire told Harry their childhood to the day they died. Harry stared at Sapphire with a hint of awe. When Sapphire told him that he was regaining his side due to seeing the Outer Scouts, Sailor Moon included, Harry looked on in shocked. "Y-You mean, Serena is Sailor Moon, the person who you love," asked Harry.

"Oh don't play dumb that you didn't feel anything for her when she moved in," said Sapphire.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said a blushing Harry.

"The way you were staring at Serena while you were doing your outside chores, or the way you would look out your window for any sign of the new neighbors," smirked Sapphire.

"So, what can we do," asked Harry.

"Well, Serena WAS supposed to be older, but I guess something happened for them to be the age they are now," said Sapphire.

"I wasn't talking about Serena," said Harry.

"I know," said Sapphire, "And to answer your question, we CAN merge into one person, you gaining my powers from the Black Crystal."

"I sense a 'but' coming on," said Harry.

"But, after we merge, you need to go to the Outers and Serena to harness the power again," said Sapphire.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Harry.

Sapphire looked at his 'good' side and smiled. Serena will have a good future with him once more, but Harry would still retain himself. Serena will have the best of BOTH sides. Sapphire told Harry that they were spirits within one mind and to combine, they had to be touching palm to palm while Sapphire chanted in Lunarian. Harry was ready for another step. As the two sides started to merge, Sapphire said one more thing before he disappeared, "Harry, Cedric's death is NOT your fault. It will always be the manipulative old fool and that stupid non-dead spirit."

Harry's eyes finally flew up as power surged within him. He knew that Sapphire was technically him, but a part of him wouldn't forget what transpired. Harry went out of his room and into the bathroom to see some changes. There was a black crescent moon on his forehead, his hair turned slightly blue in the light, and his eyes now held a darkish blue color, the color of sapphires. Harry ran down the stairs and out of his house to the new neighbors' home while his relatives tried to stop him and make him do chores. He knocked on the door, and finally, Serena answered the door. "Ha-," started Serena but was silenced by Harry's lips.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," shouted a female voice.

"Hello Uranus," said Harry, "Always know how to ruin my fun."

"What are you talking about," questioned the female as Serena looked at the black crescent mark on his forehead.

"S-S-Sapphire," trembled Serena.

"Hello luv," said Harry as he walked into the house, "I remember everything."

"SAPPHIRE," shouted Serena as Harry got am arm full of the moon princess, Uranus being held back by another female.

It took a while, but Harry told them of the Silver Millennium time where Princess Serenity and him would sneak out. Pluto, or Trista, smiled and confirmed that Queen Serenity didn't like her daughter being seen by the 'enemy' in a sense. Uranus, or Amara, fumed as Neptune, or Michelle, calmed Amara down. Serena had a blank face while memories of her time with Sapphire came into fruition. She blinked and just leaned into Harry's arms. They weren't going anywhere now that they found each other after a thousand years. "I believe we are off topic," said Trista.

"Indeed," said Michelle, "It's not every day that a reincarnated prince comes back into our lives again."

"***flushing a bit*** I need help controlling my powers again," said an embarrassed Harry.

"You go to a wizard school and you can't control your powers," barked out Amara.

"It's not that easy," mumbled Harry.

"Amara, you know that the Black Crystal isn't that steady," said Michelle.

"Fine," said Amara, "But you can't see Serena until your training ends."

"Amara," shouted Serena.

"I agree with Amara, Serena," said Michelle, "Sap-"

"Harry," said Harry.

"I mean Harry," said Michelle, "Needs to control those powers before he hurts you or anyone else."

"***pouts*** Fine," said Serena.

"Now, let the tor- I mean… training begin," said Amara.

A couple of days passed by quickly as Harry were trained to the ground by Amara and Michelle. Trista would educate Harry sometimes, but she had to guard the Time Gates. Harry had to prove to the outers, besides Saturn, or baby Hotaru, that he was ready to possess the kind of power the Black Crystal had. And during those days, his relatives didn't question where he was going as long as their house was free from the 'freak' as they often would like to call him. And in hose couple of days, Amara and Michelle deemed Harry ready to control his powers over Nemesis. "You're training is done," said Trista.

"Great…" said an exhausted Harry as he slept.

The next day, Harry and Serena were at the same park they first met for a date. They had a nice picnic with all of their favorite foods, especially Treacle Tart. Harry would moan in estasy when he bit into those desserts while Serena would just eat any cake. They caught up, Harry finally learning about the evil being called Chaos. He commented that Voldemort wasn't that scary compared to the being who almost wiped out everything. Serena and Harry were finally relaxing after training and more training. Just then, the weather got cold as Serena moved towards Harry. "Harry," asked Serena, "What's going on?"

"Dementors," said Harry as he got his hand out to perform some magic.

"You mean those vile things your side of the moon once controlled," asked Serena.

"Wait, what," asked Harry.

"Dementors were creatures born on the DARK side of the moon," said Serena.

"Gah~! Why didn't I remember these things," bemoaned Harry.

"***giggles*** You'll those memories soon, dear Prince," said Serena.

"Easy for you to say Princess," said Harry.

Their little laughter was quickly dissolved as black hooded creatures came out of nowhere. Harry knew that the Ministry of Magic was behind this, but he didn't dare do anything. He simply didn't wave his wand. No. He waved his hand as a dark shield from the black crystal erupted around him and his Serena. Dementors backed away as they felt the familiar energy from the shield. Not once did they hear a loud gunshot sound ring around the neighborhood. Not once did the couple seem to care that they would have to answer to some questions. All they saw was the dementors bowing deeply, well, as they can bow, to Harry and fly back to the wizarding prison to resume their duty.

The following night, Harry left Serena and the Outers as he headed back to his relatives house. However, the door was open and the car was gone. Harry took out is wand and pointed at the door while he carefully walked in, only to blink in surprise to see strangers, except for two people, in the house. "Who are you," asked Harry.

"Harry," said one of the strangers, "Is that you?!"

"Yes Remus," said Harry without pointing his wand down, "If you really are Remus."

"The lad has spunk," said another.

"Professor Moody," said Harry.

"I never gotten to teaching you, as you well know," said Moody.

"Oye~! What are we? Chop liver," said a female, "Wotchers! Names Tonks."

"Harry," said Remus, "I am a Marauder who was nicknamed Moony due to a problem I have."

While Remus proved it was him and introduced Harry to the strangers, Harry had to remind himself to talk to Serena about lifting the furry little problem that Remus has. He knew his girlfriend would be able to take care of it. Harry nodded his head until Remus asked why his eyes and hair looked different. Harry immediately told Remus that he didn't want to be reminded of his mother's death, which was true, and changed his eyes along with his hair to be not recognized. Moody commented that he had good skills. And after everything, they were off, Harry sending Hedwig, his owl, to Serena to give her a short letter of a goodbye.

So, fifth year, came and gone as Voldemort was finally ousted by the Ministry. He fled before Harry could USE any of his powers against Voldemort, but the outers say that it was a good thing. One good thing was that Sirius, his godfather, was alive after being pushed into the Veil. It was due to Hotaru's powers over life and death that Sirius was alive and in the fold of Harry being Sapphire's reincarnated, Serena being his girlfriend, who the scouts were, etc. Sirius did tell Harry that Amara was insane for her training as he collapsed onto a couch to rest. Amara told Sirius to suck it up, but Trista and Michelle gave Amara a look. Serena giggled and kissed Harry as a welcome back. "You know," said Serena, "We really didn't finish our date."

"Stupid Dementors," murmured Harry, "Stupid Voldemort."

"At least you know the so-called prophecy now," said Serena while she ran a hand over Harry's hair, his head on her lap.

"And the power that Voldemort doesn't know," said Sirius as he smiled at the couple.

"If Voldemort ever shows up here, can we tag team," asked Harry.

"We can give Tom Riddle a new life, and Voldemort and stay dead," said a thoughtful Serena.

"Just wait till next year, Harry," said a mysterious Trista, "You'll know more along the way."

"Oh goody," said a sarcastic Harry as he blinked sleepily.

There will be one day that Voldemort will be defeated once and for all. But until then, Harry would be living a good summer, far away from manipulative old fools, from money-stealing people, and from his relatives. He thinks that Voldemort could wait as he dreamt about marrying the girl of his dreams, a certain Moon Princess.

* * *

AN: Hello! I just really wanted to get this idea out of my head. It has been sitting in my mind for a long time. I just made this into a one shot. It may be long, it may be short, but for one thing, the idea is FINALLY out of my mind! If you want more, well, I'm sorry, but this is a one shot and I do not want to continue this story. XP Hope to update my fanfics soon. . . I'M ON VACATION! 8D

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a manga/anime. Harry Potter is a book. C: Happy imagining! ^^


End file.
